The Bug
by mollygibbs101
Summary: A bug infects NCIS, making the agency fall down one by one. With only Ziva immune, how will she cope in nursing the agency back to health? BIRTHDAY FIC! Love ya Ishty XD! Zibbs XD


Gibbs/Ziva fic: The Bug

Romance/Humour

K+ Rating

Thank you so much my amazing friend kaelleigh :) Your help and support always makes me strive to be my best :)

Possibly a tad OOC, but hey... that's love :) Possible second part, I don't know...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISHTY! LOVE YA!

The Bug

Tony walked into the bullpen, whistling Sinatra. He stopped whistling when he saw Gibbs' face. He grinned sheepishly.

'' Hi Boss! Nice day, huh?''

'' I would be if you were on time.'' McGee snorted and carried on typing at warp speed, which was when Tony looked at him.

'' Working for two?'' McGee raised an eyebrow and was about to answer when Gibbs did.

'' A bug is going around NCIS, three teams have been halved so we are taking on their cases, while the half teams merge together.''

'' So we have two cases to work?''

'' It's paperwork DiNozzo. It's cake.'' said Gibbs, typing on his computer. Tony let out a frustrated sigh and sat down. He looked at his watch and then looked at Ziva's desk.

'' Is Ziva ill, Boss?'' asked Tony. Gibbs shook his head.

'' She's had the bug already, it's like chickenpox, once you have it, you're immune.'' said Gibbs. Tony looked at McGee confused.

'' She's the only one who's immune, so she has to act nurse for everyone.'' said McGee. Tony laughed.

'' How is she enjoying that?'' The answer was soon apparent when Ziva walked into the bullpen and collapsed in her chair. The men looked at her.

'' You ok Zee-vah?'' Ziva ignored him for a second before looking up.

'' I have had better days Tony.'' said Ziva. Tony looked at her.

'' How many people are sick?'' Ziva raised an eyebrow.

'' Alot, and it is rising. I am going door to door, this is the first time I have had a moment to myself in nearly three weeks.'' Gibbs smirked. Ziva was a great help, she was always up and running around for every agent, whether it was night or day. Ziva's Mossad training had taught her to function on a basic level, she only 'woke' up when she drove.

'' When was the last time you slept a full nights sleep Ziva?'' asked Gibbs.

'' Two and a half weeks ago... I am fine Gibbs.'' said Ziva, before letting out a little grumble as her phone began to vibrate.

'' Hello? Yes Agent Peters I am on my way.'' Ziva stood and looked at the team.

'' At least you get out of the paperwork.'' said Tony, Ziva smirked and then growled as her phone buzzed again.

'' Hello? Yes Agent Farrow, I will after I see Agent Peters...'' said Ziva, as she walked into the waiting elevator. Tony looked at Gibbs.

'' Is she gonna be alright?'' Gibbs nodded.

'' Unlike you, 'cause if you don't start working, I'm gonna start slapping.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the days passed, more agents got sick, including McGee and Tony, but as more got sick, more got better and on the Wednesday, there were more agents at work than at home. Unfortunately for Ziva, she was still playing nurse, and if she thought it was bad with agents she wasn't familiar with, it was a million times worse with her team and people she knew. Ziva was counting down the days until the bug had left NCIS and she was free to sleep and work like an _almost _human being.

'' Ziva...'' called Tony. Ziva sighed and went back into the room and looked at Tony.

'' Yes?''

'' I need water.'' Ziva sighed again and helped Tony drink the water. After Tony sipped his water, he settled back down and he smiled at Ziva.

'' You know, my illness would pass more quickly if you were wearing one of those nurses outfits.'' Ziva smirked.

'' You are not ill.''

'' But I am! I'm dying Ziva, honest!'' Ziva scoffed.

'' You are such a male Tony. Even McGee does not complain as much as you.'' said Ziva as she walked out of Tony's room and to McGee's. She sat on the edge of the bed and took his temperature and smiled at him.

'' How are you feeling Tim?'' McGee sighed.

'' Crap, but better than yesterday.'' Ziva smiled and wiped some sweat from his brow.

'' Doesn't this bother you?'' asked McGee. Ziva tilted her head in confusion.

'' How do you mean?''

'' Looking after practically the whole Agency. Wouldn't you rather be at work?'' Ziva shrugged.

'' Sometimes I do, sometimes I do not. I would rather everybody was well but they are not.'' McGee nodded and cleared his throat.

'' Are Abby and Ducky ok?'' Ziva nodded.

'' They are both back at work tomorrow. As for you and Tony... I would wait until the beginning of next week.'' McGee nodded and blinked heavily.

'' Sorry Ziva.'' he said sleepily. Ziva smiled and tucked her friend in.

'' Do not apologise, it is alright.'' she said softly before leaving him to sleep. She walked out of the room, closed the doors and was about to go down the stairs when Tony called her. Ziva rest her hand on the Star of David around her neck.

'' God give me strength.'' she said before going to see him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The following Monday, all of team Gibbs were present and accounted for. There were still a few agents off and even the Director had been felled by the bug, so Ziva was still doing a disappearing act every now and again. But aside from that, everything was back to normal. As the team were typing, Gibbs got up and left for a coffee and McGee watched his boss through narrowed eyes.

'' How come Boss didn't get the bu-''

'' Ah!'' yelled Ziva, throwing her hand up to stop McGee from finishing the sentence.

'' What?''

'' If you finish that sentence, you will wish that the bug had killed you after I have dealt with you.'' threatened Ziva. Tony grinned.

'' What's the matter Zee-vah? Don't wanna look after the Boss?'' Ziva glared at him.

'' It is not that I do not want to look after him... I have not slept properly in over a month.'' The two males shared a look.

'' I bet you're just waiting for the Boss to fall sick, Zee-vah.'' said Tony. Ziva stood.

'' Shut up or you will suffer a permanent relapse.'' Tony took the hint and shut up. McGee looked at Ziva.

'' Nah, I'm on Ziva's side, you must be really tired Ziva, and there are still Agents coming down with it. I'd offer to help but I'm behind on work.''

'' What are you on about? Your work's been shared out.'' McGee shrugged.

'' Apparently people haven't figured how to put on spellcheck.'' Ziva looked up.

'' Sorry McGee, I was not really concentrating.'' The two looked at her.

'' You took McGoo's cases? Why? Don't you have enough on your plate?'' Ziva looked at the Senior Field Agent.

'' I help my friends when they need it... I did yours too by the way and do not worry, you are very welcome.'' said Ziva, before turning back to her computer and typing, ignoring her head screaming at her for lack of sleep. The two men exchanged looks again. Ziva had been running around like a blue assed fly. Ask any agent from any department and they would tell you, her accent was getting thicker and thicker and she kept making small stupid mistakes, like holding the remote for the plasma the wrong way around and then wondering why it wouldn't work. They were only stupid mistakes but in the life of Mossad, it was the little mistakes that got people killed. Their thoughts were interrupted when Gibbs walked back into the bullpen without his coffee. Tony's jaw dropped.

'' Hey Boss?'' Gibbs grunted as he sat down.

'' Forget something?'' Both Ziva and McGee looked at the coffee-less Team Leader.

'' No, I didn't feel like grabbing a coffee.'' said Gibbs, Ziva let her head fall into her hand and she glared at McGee. If Gibbs was refusing coffee, there was only one explanation... he had the goddamn bug.

'' Gibbs?'' called Ziva tiredly, Gibbs looked at her.

'' David?''

'' How are you feeling?'' Gibbs turned his head and ignored her. Ziva stood and leant in front of him.

'' Please do not make me ask twice.'' said Ziva lowly. Gibbs looked at her, ignoring the two men watching everything that was happening.

'' I have a little headache.''

'' Nausea?''

'' Uh huh.'' Ziva reached over the table and rest her hand on Gibbs' head and sighed.

'' You have a hot head.'' said Ziva, before going over to her desk to grab her keys.

'' Come on Gibbs.'' said Ziva. Gibbs looked at her.

'' I have a report to finish-''

'' Ok, we can either wait until you throw up or we can leave now and spare you the embarassment. Your choice.'' said Ziva. Gibbs growled and grabbed his coat. They began to walk over to the elevator when Gibbs grabbed Ziva's arm.

'' Gibbs?'' And then it happened, a never before seen action in NCIS. Gibbs threw up all over Ziva's front.

'' McGee!'' yelled Ziva as Gibbs continued to heave. McGee grabbed his wastebin and ran over to the two. Ziva moved Gibbs' head so that he was throwing up into the bin, but the damage was done. Ziva David was covered in Leroy Jethro Gibbs' puke. And though it was in Tony's instinct to laugh, he had the intelligence to keep his amusement to himself. After Gibbs had finished, his head surfaced and the people watching felt their hearts swell with sympathy for both Gibbs and Ziva. For Gibbs, the week ahead was going to be awful and for Ziva, it was gonna be twice as bad.

'' Oh... Gibbs.'' said Ziva softly, her hand stroking his hair. She helped him up and with McGee's help got him to her mini. McGee looked at Ziva as she helped Gibbs into the seat.

'' Sorry Ziva.'' She brushed it off.

'' It was bound to happen Tim, Gibbs was going to get sick, whether he likes it or not.'' McGee nodded.

'' I guess I'll see you in a week?'' said McGee, Ziva nodded.

'' Oh yeah...''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva had decided to take Gibbs to hers, one, she wouldn't have to go back and forth for things and second there wasn't much of a distraction, like say, a boat or a basement, so Gibbs could focus entirely on getting better.

After Ziva had got Gibbs to her home, she helped him clean up a little before putting him to bed. Then she had decided that she would grab a shower before making sure the other felled Agents were coping alright. The handful that were ill were already on the mend so a check up every now and again was all that was needed. Ziva sighed to herself, the sooner this was over...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs woke up with a start. He looked around and immediately he tensed. Something wasn't right, he wasn't in his bed for starters. He tried to get up and found that he couldn't, he hadn't got the energy to move. He let out a sigh and looked around the room. It was definately female, there were potted plants on the window sill and in the corner of the room. The furniture was all wooden, oak as far as he could tell and the walls were a nice shade of orange, the type of orange that reminded you of the best sunset you have ever seen in your whole life, an exotic sunset. That's when all the memories of what happened in the bullpen came flooding back. Tony. Coffee. Ziva. Ill. Home. Puke. Ziva. Gibbs groaned, he had actualy thrown up all over his agent, he closed his eyes and willed the bug to go away.

His thoughts were disturbed when the door creaked open, Gibbs opened his eyes to see Ziva walk in with a cup in one hand and a jug of water in the other.

'' Good evening.'' said Ziva, placing said items on the bedside table. Gibbs looked at her.

'' Evening?'' he asked, his voice as croaky as a frog. Ziva nodded and checked her watch.

'' Half seven to be exact-''

'' It was only-''

'' You have been asleep for some time. Long enough for me to see to everyone, finish a little paperwork and run a few other errands.'' Ziva sat on the bed. '' How are you feeling?'' Gibbs glared at her and rolled his eyes.

'' Gibbs, do not make me drag in Ducky... he and everybody else are extremely worried about you, not to mention Abby.'' Gibbs looked back up at the name of his favourite goth.

'' Fine... I feel crap, happy now?'' Ziva exhaled, she was right, nursing Gibbs back to health was NOT going to be a walk in the park.

'' Ok, do you feel like you are going to be sick? Or do you feel hot? Do you need a drink?'' Gibbs looked away from her again and Ziva rolled her eyes.

'' Gibbs... Jethro?'' Gibbs looked at her again as she used his name.

'' You do not need to feel embarassed, I have been covered in vomit more times in these past few weeks than Abby has had Caf-POW. Trust me, I am not bothered, you do not need to worry.'' said Ziva gently. Gibbs nodded and watched as she felt his forehead. Ziva grinned as she felt him press into her cool hand.

'' Oh that feels good.'' said Gibbs tiredly. Ziva smiled and helped him lay back down.

'' I suggest you go to sleep now Gibbs.''

'' Hang on if this is your room... where are you sleeping?'' Ziva shook her head.

'' It really does not matter, go to sleep, please.'' said Ziva tiredly. Gibbs frowned and was about to argue back when Ziva pressed the pressure point in his neck until he lost conciousness. She pulled the covers up around him while she murmured an apology.

'' Sorry Gibbs, but it is the only way you will get better.'' Ziva left the room and slowly made her way down stairs. She had noticed that as she had grown more tired, she had slowed down considerably. Even her driving had slowed down. She all but collapsed onto her sofa and yawned. If she wasn't careful, she'd end up ill, granted it wouldn't be with the bug, but a fever or something was bound to set in, as her body was deprived of sleep, her immune system was getting weaker. She yawned and stretched her arms and settled herself down, though she didn't think there was much point. Gibbs would be up shortly puking his guts up again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs woke with a start. Something had disturbed him from his slumber and he was determined to find out what it was. He lay quietly for a moment to instantly know what was wrong. He got out of bed as quick as he could and ran to the bathroom to expel the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. He continued to heave and cursed to himself as he heard someone enter the bathroom and place a gentle comforting hand on his back.

'' You are alright Gibbs.'' came the sleep filled Israeli voice. Gibbs struggled to answer, he hardly recognised the voice for it was so heavily accented. He turned around to see Ziva crouching next to him, rubbing his back.

'' Into the bowl if you do not mind, I would not like a repeat of earlier.'' said Ziva, with a tired smile. Gibbs rest his head for a sec and Ziva placed her cool hands on his forehead before helping him clean up, ignoring his protests of 'I can do it'. She helped him up and back into the bedroom. As he crawled back into the bed, he pulled her with him. Ziva, surprised at his sudden burst of strength, fell onto the bed. They settled down so that they were lying on their sides, facing each other. Ziva looked at him and Gibbs gave a tired smirk.

'' You will sleep tonight, Ziver.'' At the use of her nickname she looked into his eyes and smiled. Past the reason for his second 'B', past the sick feeling, she could see a man who cared for her, more than he should.

'' It is nice to know you care.'' Gibbs used what little energy he had to lift up his hand to caress her face.

'' Always have Ziv.'' Ziva closed her eyes. Gibbs pulled her closer to him, ignoring his moaning limbs. She curled into him and sighed in content as the need for sleep finally grew to great.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva woke up to see Gibbs fast asleep next to her. They were still in the same position they went to sleep in. She rest her head on his chest a while longer and felt her eyes closing of their own accord. She jerked herself awake and looked at Gibbs to see her reflection in his eyes.

'' Morning.'' said Ziva before yawning, Gibbs grinned and stroked her hair and she moved her head out from under his hand and he looked at her.

'' Stroking my hair makes me go to sleep,'' Gibbs grinned and Ziva narrowed her eyes, ''if you tell anyone that, I will kill you.'' said Ziva and Gibbs grinned.

'' Nice to know I have a little blackmail material against the feared resident Mossad assassin.''

'' Not as much as I have against you.''

'' Touché Miss David.'' said Gibbs making Ziva smile.

'' I was going to run a shower for you, did you want one?'' asked Ziva. Gibbs nodded.

'' Yeah.'' Ziva got out of the bed to sort out the shower for Gibbs. As she had shared a bed with him, she had decided to run a cool shower for him. His body temperature had risen slightly and for her it was like sleeping curled up to a radiator. She walked out and began to start the shower when she felt someone walk into the bathroom behind her. She turned to see a pale Gibbs watching her.

'' Did you want a hand?'' Gibbs shook his head and looked at the shower and back at her.

'' Actually...'' Ziva looked at him and smiled.

'' Whatever you need Gibbs, I am here.'' Gibbs nodded and Ziva walked over to him to unbutton his shirt, provoking a smirk from the silver haired agent. He focused on the top of her head and his mind drifted. _Did she see it? Did she see what he had hidden from her for all these years? Did she see how he really felt about her? _Gibbs was brought back into reality as her voice reached his hearing organs.

'' What?''

'' I said, are you alright to get yourself in or not?'' asked Ziva with a concerned look on her face. He nodded and looked down to see he only had his boxers on. He looked at Ziva to see her frowning.

'' I'm fine, I just zoned out.''

'' You never zone out.'' Gibbs smirked as he walked over to the shower.

'' I do whenever McGee or Ducky give me their monologues.'' Ziva smirked and shook her head.

'' I will be doing some chores, call me if you need me.'' said Ziva, leaving him to shower in peace. Gibbs watched her go and stuck his hand into the spray of the water and he smirked, how did she know?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Ziva closed the door behind her she heard a moan of content as she assumed Gibbs had stepped into the shower. She went to her room and stripped the bed of it's sheets and she carried them all down stairs to be washed. While she was loading her washing machine, her mind travelled to how Gibbs looked at her the night before. _Gibbs does not do head-wrecking, at least not with those he cared about, and he did say he cared about me... Perhaps I am reading too much into him being grateful about me caring for him... or perhaps I am not... Oh I am so confused_. She walked away from the washing machine and washed her hands before beginning to make some breakfast.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel that Ziva left him around his hips. He yawned and left the bathroom to go into the bedroom. He stepped into the bedroom to see fresh sheets and his over night bag on the bed. _Must've got them when I was asleep. _He quickly dried himself and got dressed and grabbed his towel and went downstairs, towards the smell of pancakes and tea.

He entered the kitchen and watched as Ziva flipped a pancake with practised ease.

'' Wow.'' She turned around and smiled at him.

'' Do you feel better?'' Gibbs nodded and Ziva motioned for him to sit down.

'' Better enough to eat something?'' asked Ziva, Gibbs looked at the pancakes and shook his head.

'' I think I'll stick to some toast thanks.'' Ziva nodded and put the pan down to begin making him some toast. She looked at Gibbs and decided that she needed to address what had been running around in her head.

'' I have been thinking.'' she said, beginning simply. Gibbs looked at her

'' Well, it's a human thing Ziva, you never really stop thinking.'' Ziva rolled her eyes. It would seem Gibbs was on the mend already.

'' That is not what I-''

'' I know, carry on.'' Ziva let out a breath and looked at him in the eye.

'' I could not help but notice a look in your eyes. I have never seen it before and I want to know what it means from you.'' said Ziva, her brain not forming the words what she wanted to say. Gibbs looked at her and nodded, _so she had seen the look I gave her, well it's now or never Jethro... completely up to you... _

'' I think it means that I like you.'' said Gibbs slowly. Ziva's eyes widened and her heart began to pound loudly in her chest. _Am I dreaming? _She looked at him again.

'' You mean that?'' Gibbs nodded and grinned.

'' And no, you're not dreaming.'' Ziva smiled tiredly and sat down.

'' Sorry-''

'' Don't apolog-''

'' You like me... but I am not a red head or anything that is stereotypical of your ideal woman.'' said Ziva trying to get her head around the information she had just received. Gibbs shook his head. Trust Ziva...

'' Yeah, and out of whose mouth did that view come from?'' Ziva grinned at Gibbs, confirming his suspicions.

'' DiNozzo's mouth has got him into so much trouble Ziver... And you're more of a fool for believing him.'' Ziva smirked.

'' I guess this means you are all better?'' said Ziva, Gibbs chuckled.

'' I wouldn't say no to another day in bed.''

'' Are you still tired?'' asked Ziva, tilting her head. Gibbs smirked his famous smirk... so innocent...

'' Not really.'' Ziva gave him another grin, one that made his heart race.

'' Well unfortunately for you, you are still unwell, so until you are better, the only exercise you will be doing is going to and from the bathroom.'' said Ziva. Gibbs' face fell and he instantly knew why everyone was subject to Ziva's care... she didn't take any funny business.

'' Yes Ma'am.'' said Gibbs. Ziva raised an eyebrow.

'' Do not call me ma'am.'' Gibbs smirked and got up.

'' I'm goin' back to bed.'' Ziva nodded, leaving his request for toast unspoken. She watched him walk away and she let out a beaming smile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A Week Later_

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a cup of his regular coffee and a smirk on his face. It had been a tough couple of months for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service but they had made it, and every agent, specialist, paper pusher and janitor was present and accounted for. Everyone was well and healthy, that was until Ziva walked into the bullpen not five minutes after Gibbs. The floor went silent as a pale, shaking Ziva walked over to her desk. She had finally worn herself out enough for her immune system to weaken and get herself a fever.

Every agent on the floor crowded around the bullpen, intent on giving Ziva a hand as she had given up her time and sleep to help them get better.

'' Officer David, let me get that for you.''

'' No, I will, it is the least I could do.''

'' Allow me to pull your car around front, Officer David.''

'' Enough!'' croaked Ziva, making the agents stop their fussing. Gibbs glared at them and they scattered. Gibbs walked over to her.

'' Guess who's gonna be taken care of now?'' Ziva sighed and rubbed her eyes.

'' Me?'' she asked weakly. Gibbs nodded and caressed her cheek, frowning as her face was hot enough for him to pull his hand away almost instantly. He placed his hand on the small of her back.

'' Come on Ziver...'' he said before leading her out of the bullpen and to his car.

Once he had her strapped in he pulled out of the parking lot, a lot smoother than he normally would and he drove like an almost normal person back to his. He stopped and looked over at Ziva, who had fallen asleep. He shook his head and stroked her face, making her jerk awake. She looked at him.

'' We are at your house?''

'' Yep, I'm gonna look after you.'' Ziva smiled.

'' I know you will.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After Ziva had recovered, NCIS fell back into a _normal _functioning agency. Jenny was barking orders at everyone and taking regular 'de-stressing' breaks after she had faced Gibbs one too many times. Gibbs was barking at anyone under him, slapping Tony and giving Abby a hug every so often. Yup, everything was normal... aside from the extra curricular activity going on in Gibbs' basement. But that would be an entirely different story for a very different time.

Won't it Ish? :D Happy Birthday Hun! x x x

Reviews and Comments are all appreciated but I'd appreciate it even more if you all said 'Happy Birthday' to my friend :)


End file.
